Justice Man
by Lizzan
Summary: Wufei becomes Justice Man


I don't own Gundam Wing.

Justice Man

Wufei has always had a sense of justice. He strongly believed in justice and what it stood for. 

After the war, peace came and filled Earth and its colonies.

Of course, there was still pity crime roaming the universe and so Wufei took it upon himself to spread justice throughout the universe. He became a hero to many, but none knew his true identity. For when he took care of the scum in the universe he was known as JUSTICE MAN.

----------------------------------- 

Wufei was sitting at his desk, working on his laptop computer, sorting his reports for he worked for the preventers.

Sally Po entered his office.

"Well, well Wufei. Still sorting those reports, hmm? I did tell you that leaving them at the last minute was rather messy and stressful. But you didn't listen to me. To bad. Hahahahaha!" Sally Po said and then left Wufei to his work.

"Damn Woman. Injustice." Wufei muttered to himself.

That night, Wufei headed for his apartment, which was located on Earth. When he entered his home, he noticed four young men laying about in his living room.

"What the hell?! What are you four doing here?!" Wufei screamed.

"We just wanted to surprise you. That's all. Can't we visit old friends?" Duo the braided young man said.

"How did you find me then?" Wufei continuing to scream.

"Sally Po told Noin that you were working with the preventers now and Noin mentioned it to Relena who happened to tell Hilde who told Duo and then we decided to visit you and so here we are." Quatre said with a smile.

"Damn weak women!" Wufei yelled. 

Then Wufei locked himself in his room refusing to talk to anyone. 

"Jeez, that guy is so rude. Here we are trying to be nice and what do we get? Nothing." Duo said.

"Well, arriving here without informing him was rather rude as well." Commented Trowa.

"Since when does Wufei wear glasses anyway?" Quatre asked. 

"That's right. I have never seen him wear glasses before, have you Heero?" Duo asked.

"No" Heero answered.

Then all four young men went to sleep in Wufei's living room.

Silently, three figures creeped outside Wufei's front door. One was carefully opening the door with a key. 

When suddenly, the figure at the back was grabbed and its mouth taped shut and tied. Then the nest figure was grabbed and done the same way as the first. But when the last figure was about to open the door.

Suddenly the lights went on. The four ex-Gundam Pilots stood there and watched as Justice Man tied down Hilde. 

"What is going on here?" Duo asked. 

Hilde's mouth was covered with tape, but her eyes were wide opened with freight. 

'These three were trying to break in. So I JUSTICE MAN stopped them." Justice Man declared.

All four young men and the tied down Hilde stared at Justice Man. All five had sweat drops on their heads. While Justice Man did a manly pose. 

"A….a…..a, what three people? I only see Hilde." Quatre managed to say.

"Those two over there." Justice Man said while pointing at the hall. 

All four pilots went outside to the hall and found Dorothy and Relena tied down just like Hilde. 

"What the…?" Duo started to say.

Then Justice Man left without a single word. Leaving seven confused people with huge sweat drops on their heads.

The next morning Wufei got up to make himself breakfast.

When he reached his kitchen he noticed everyone staring at him. Then Duo broke the silence. 

"Ah Wufei? Since when do you wear glasses?" Wufei froze.

_Could it be these fools know my secret? No it can't be. I hide my identity well._ Wufei thought and continue to make himself his coffee.

"Wufei, tell me about Justice Man." Heero demanded.

Wufei froze again. 

"What about him?" Wufei asked.

"It's just that we saw him last night. He tied down the girls who we were waiting for." Quatre said while looking at the floor.

"I don't know anything." Wufei said and then left for work.

---------------------------------------

Later that day all seven visitors sat in Wufei's living room, discussing Justice Man's appearance. 

"Justice Man? What a lame title. Hahaha!" Duo said.

"Does he really expect us not to recognize him?" Relena asked. 

"A three year old can identify him." Duo said while laughing.

"He only wears glasses. There's no way he's Justice Man. Hahahahaha!" Hilde said.

"What does he expect to accomplish, anyway?" Trowa asked.

"Justice Man? Hahahahahaha!" Duo laughed some more.

"He didn't have to tie us down." Dorothy commented. 

"I wonder if Sally Po knows?" Quatre wondered out loud. 

"What do you take her for? She's gotta know." Duo answered his question.

"I wonder if he's losing it?" Relena asked. 

"He clearly see us as fools. He will pay for this." Heero said. 

Everyone turned to look at Heero.

"Uh, Heero?" Relena muttered.

"Mission accepted." Heero said and then left the other six staring at where Heero once stood. 

"Oh no." Duo said.

"This outta be fun." Dorothy said. 

"Knowing Heero, he'll probably kill Wufei." Trowa simply said.

"Like I said, this outta be fun." Dorothy repeated.

-------------------------------------

That evening Wufei arrived at his apartment where all his uninvited guests were. 

"Hey welcome back. I was sure Heero already got to you." Duo said welcoming him back. 

"You better be careful. Heero has a new mission." Relena told Wufei.

"What does his new mission have to do with me?!" Wufei yelling at Relena and Duo.

"Everything." Trowa answered. 

Wufei ignored them and went to lock himself in his room. 

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Duo warned him. 

"Let him be, Duo. Goodnight Wufei. Dorothy said with a smile.

Wufei ignored them and locked himself once again in his room. 

"Fools" Wufei said once inside his room. 

Suddenly Heero appeared in front of him pointing a fun at his forehead. 

"What?" Wufei said.

Outside the other six sat waiting to hear Wufei's screams. 

"Do you really think Heero's in there?" Quatre asked. 

"Of course. Heero's mysterious just like Trowa, so he'll want to do it somewhere dark." Duo said with a smile. 

"15 bucks Heero doesn't kill Wufei." Relena declared.

"You're on!" Hilde yelled. 

"Count me in!" Dorothy said. 

"Put me in for 20." Trowa said. 

"Me too." Quatre said jumping with joy. 

"20 he doesn't." Duo said. 

All six jumped putting their cash on the coffee table.

Meanwhile, Wufei's room. 

"What do you want Heero?" Wufei asked. 

"Did you really expect us not to know that you're Justice Man?" Heero answered with a question. 

"What are you talking about? Where did you get a crazy idea like that?" Wufei asked Heero.

"You did then." Heero said coldly. "Very well." Heero kept pointing his gun at Wufei.

"No one makes a fool out of me." Heero said while pulling the trigger.

Suddenly Wufei took off his glasses and ripped his clothes off revealing his spandex uniform with the huge letter of J on his chest. 

He had become Justice Man. 

He stopped the bullet in time. 

"You wanted me to reveal my secret identity to you. You have succeeded."Wufei declared.

"No. I really wanted to kill you." Heero said emotionless.

Suddenly the door was broken down and the other six were cramped on the floor staring at the scene.

A flash was seen. Hilde had taken a picture.

"Alright got it." Hilde told Duo.

"Good job." Duo said.

"So are you gonna kill him?" Dorothy asked Heero.

Heero didn't take his eyes off Justice Man. 

"Then they all know." Justice Man said to himself. 

"Well, ya Justice Man. You think we were stupid or something?" Relena muttered. 

"Injustice!" Justice Man declared. 

"You said it." Duo said laughing. 

"Well, you can't kill us all and with this picture that Hilde took, you'll be sure that the whole universe will know." Duo said. 

"Unless…" Relena started. 

"..You do something for us!" Quatre finished. 

"Why you…" Justice Man started saying. 

"Come on Justice man." Hilde said. 

"That's if Heero decides not to kill you." Relena said. 

They all turned to Heero. 

"I want the whole stereo system you have in your living room." Heero said coldly. 

"Heero, I had dibs on that stereo." Relena complained. 

"Too bad. I want it." Heero told her. 

"Fine." Wufei said. 

"I want a new car." Hilde said. 

"Injustice!" Wufei declared. 

"A video camera." Trowa said. "For Catherine." 

"I want you to repaint my limo." Relena said. "Pink of course." 

"Injustice!" Wufei yelled. 

"A date with Sally Po." Said Quatre. 

They all turned to look at Quatre. 

"What? Just do it Justice Man!'' Quatre yelled at Wufei. 

"Besides your death, a date with you." Dorothy said. 

"INJUSTICE!" Screamed Wufei. 

"Strip!" Duo yelled. 

"What?" Wufei gasped. 

"You heard me. Right here. Come on. Do it for the girls." Duo said with a smile. 

"NO!" Wufei screamed. 

"Then this picture will be printed in every newspaper. I'll make sure of it." Relena said coldly.

"Fine then." Wufei agreed. 

"Oh ya. Everyone, you owe me and Relena money. Don't forget." Duo said. 

"That's right. Pay up." Relena said with energy. 

"What's that for?" Heero asked. 

"NOTHING!" Everyone answered at the same time. 

"INJUSTICE!" Yelled Wufei. 

"STRIP!" The girls yelled. 

And so Justice Man began to strip. 

Duo kept taking pictures while the girls watched and Relena put her hard-earned cash down Wufei's speedos. 

Heero played with his new stereo system. 

Quatre looked at his planner planning a perfect day to go out with Sally Po. 

And Trowa stood next to Duo smiling. 

As for poor Wufei he felt his whole world turn upside down and it wasn't Relena grabbing his manhood. 

"INJUSTICE!" he yelled.

The End

Thanks for reading. It's my first humor fanfic. Hey I tried. 


End file.
